Hamish Roche
Hamish Roche is a character in Neighbours who was first seen in Episode 7681 - 4 September 2017. He is the biological father of Tyler Brennan. Hamish is played by Sean Taylor. Biography Backstory 2017 Piper Willis contacted Hamish so Hamish came to Erinsborough to see Tyler. Tyler chatted with Hamish but then later found that he was his real father. Tyler told Hamish to leave. Tyler later wants to bond with his biological father. Hamish reveals that he never met their father Russell, but it emerges that he has the missing ace of spades playing card sent to him by Russell. Hamish gets to know Sheila Canning. Hamish visits the boat Russell left to Tyler and Aaron, and encourages him to leave a message for Russell on his voicemail, like Aaron is doing. Hamish later pulls out Russell's phone and listens to Tyler's message. Hamish asks if he can stay on the boat, as he does not like the noise from the renovations at the hotel. Hamish continues to charm Sheila, before he meets up with his partner Louise McLeod. Hamish wants to secure the boat so they can leave Australia and avoid a huge tax bill. Hamish wants Tyler to come with him. Tyler wants to sell the boat but Hamish convinces Tyler to keep it and fix it himself. Hamish finds out that Tyler is a bit of a slack worker at the garage run by Lucas Fitzgerald. Hamish finds that Tyler is in the last chance saloon with Lucas. Hamish plans to sabotage Tyler by tampering with the mobile hoist. The hoist falls on Amy Williams leg, hospitalising her. Tyler is sacked from the garage. Hamish tells Amy that he will donate $200,000 to her Wellness Centre. When Sheila drops by the boat, she finds Russell's phone, but Hamish snatches it off her and tells her it is his and then kisses her. Louise turns up unexpectedly and thinks they are ready to go, but Hamish wants to wait until Tyler has his boat licence. He convinces Louise to return to Port Lincoln. Hamish learns about Russell's abuse of Tyler. He starts putting doubts in Tyler's head about Mark's temper and tries goading Mark into violence. Hamish backs out of giving a donation to the Wellness Centre much to the chagrin of Amy. Memorable info Born: Unknown Full Name: Hamish Roche Family Children - Tyler Brennan (1992) Appearances 2017 * Episode 7681 - 4 September 2017 * Episode 7682 - 5 September 2017 * Episode 7683 - 6 September 2017 * Episode 7687 - 12 September 2017 * Episode 7688 - 13 September 2017 * Episode 7691 - 18 September 2017 * Episode 7692 - 19 September 2017 * Episode 7696 - 25 September 2017 * Episode 7697 - 26 September 2017 * Episode 7698 - 27 September 2017 * Episode 7699 - 28 September 2017 * Episode 7702 - 3 October 2017 * Episode 7704 - 5 October 2017 * Episode 7705 - 6 October 2017 * Episode 7709 - 12 October 2017 * Episode 7713 - 18 October 2017 * Episode 7714 - 19 October 2017 * Episode 7716 - 23 October 2017 * Episode 7717 - 24 October 2017 * Episode 7720 - 27 October 2017 * Episode 7721 - 30 October 2017 * Episode 7722 - 31 October 2017 * Episode 7723 - 1 November 2017 Category:Neighbours characters. Category:Characters first seen in 2017 Category:Characters last seen in 2017 Category:Neighbours businessmen. Category:Neighbours bad boys. Category:Villains.